The Reapers duel!
by The Moogle Shinigami
Summary: An odd phone call, some odd pins, people threatening to "delete" them and a hundred other Shinigami trying to survive a game. What does this mean? Trouble for Ichigo and the rest that's what. Slightly IchiRuki
1. Chap 1:Intro

**Alright this will be my second fanfic and hopefully I won't screw it up like the first ; oh and if you can't tell by the title and so on this is kind of a Bleach and The World Ends With You crossover. ;3 **

**oh yeah another thing for readers I don't have any of the TWEWY cast in here yet! But I don't know if I should put them in somewhere. So I'll leave that up to ya'll! Find some way of contacting me, Email, review that kinda of stuff and tell me what you think.  
**

**Should I have the TWEWY cast in here? **

**! **

**!  
**

** but only *Insert character(s) name(s) here* **

"Wake up! Come on get up already you lazy ass!" Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes to see a lion plush sitting on his chest. The thing was jumping up and down repeatedly. Ichigo grabbed it in mid-air and tossed it aside.

"Shut up its Sunday!" He groaned and rolled over on his side, ignoring the loud-mouthed plush.

"That doesn't mean you can slack on your Shinigami duties!" A different voice replied.

"There's no Hollows and it's 6am for crying out loud!" He had hardly finished his argument when the raven haired girl's cell phone rang. This puzzled Ichigo; he had heard it beep when a mission arrived but never ring.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"What the hell do you mean deletion?!"

"Hello? Hello?!"

Ichigo expected for her to answer and give a nod and say something like "We're on our way". But what he saw was a look of pure horror and confusion across her face. She slowly lowered the phone -that was to Ichigo's disgust in a shape of a bunny- .

Rukia sat down on the floor and tried to make sense of what she heard.

"_**Kuchiki Rukia?" **__An unknown and unfriendly voice asked. _

"_Yes?" _

"_**Come to the phone booth a mile west of your current location."**_

"_Who is this?" _

"_**Reach the location in fifteen minuets or face deletion." **_

"_What the hell do you mean by deletion?!" _

"_**Reach the location along with Kurosaki Ichigo or face deletion you have fifteen minuets." **__A click on the other side told her he or she had hung up._

"_Hello? Hello?!"_


	2. Chap 2: The players

**Wow a didn't expect such a response so quickly! Thanks for the reviews =3! **

**Spiecas: Thanks for the review~ and I plan to make my chapters long it was just a introduction chapter I make the first chaps short to see if the ideas stick, then I make the rest longer. I agree I slacked in that part in the first chap and tried to improve in this one. Again I agree if Joshua is gonna be in this one he'll either 1: be a total slack off and not show any of his powers. Or 2 have an extremely small role. Also yes that was how I was gonna do it, only those with pins can enter the underground. **

**Gatito:**** Again I use the first chapter to be short and yeah I'm going to put Neku and Shiki in it I decided on that. As far as Beat,Rhyme,Joshua and the reapers go I haven't decided. **

**Another point here I can release about an 500 to 800 word chapter once or twice a week or release a 2000 every 2-4 weeks. Please tell which I should do. **

**-Moogle**

Rukia leaned against the wall, still thinking over her resent call. Ichigo was saying something but she wasn't paying attention. Her phone suddenly beeped loudly making her jump; which made the top of her head smash against the bottom of Ichigo's jaw -who was leaning down to make sure she was alright-. Ichigo stumbled back and tripped over Kon he fell on his back on his bed. Then jumped up and yelled in shock and pain. He quickly reached behind him and pulled a small pin out of his back.

The odd pin -which now had a bit of blood on the needle- was about the size of a quarter, black with white symbols. It was something Ichigo hadn't seen before.

"Are…you okay?" Rukia looked him she was blinking a lot, Ichigo had learned she did this when she was faking something…or suppressing laughter. Ichigo threw the other pin that he found on his bed at her. It hit her right on the forehead, although Rukia's pin had its needle folded safely in the catch.

"No I'm not okay!! You shouldn't leave your Shinigami crap on my bed!!" Ichigo barked he held his small wound.

The pin clattered to the floor in front of the petite Shinigami. She picked it up and turned it between two fingers. She sighed and finally spoke in her You-Really-Know-Nothing voice.

"First of all, you've been stabbed by Zanpokuto countless times don't be such a baby over a little pin-prick. Second this isn't Shinigami equipment"

"Then what the hell is-" Before Ichigo could speak he flinched and let out a small yelp. Rukia sigh and walked to him.

"What is it this time?"

She noticed Ichigo was clutching his hand, she pried his hand away. Her eyes widened at the sight; Ichigo's palm. A timer to the second was present, it read: 14:12 and was depleting quickly. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's Shinigami badge and pressed it against his head.

Rukia was pretty much dragging Ichigo by his hand. It didn't take her long to put together that it was set for fifteen minuets. They reached the phone booth, only to see that there was someone already there.

A teenaged red-haired girl with a brown hat, rust colored sleeveless top, olive green shorts and holding a stuffed cat. Was with a teenaged boy with spiky orange hair (Which looked a lot like Ichigo's only a bit longer) he was dressed in a black and blue sleeveless top, white shorts, black and blue boots and had matching head-phones on.

"Please move!" Rukia shouted, then she mentally face-palmed realizing they couldn't see them or hear them. Much to her surprise they turned to her. Then both Rukia, the spiky haired boy and the red haired girl asked the same question at the same time.

"You can see us?"


	3. Chap 3: The rules of the game

**Alright mina-mina!!! Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for reviewing again Gatito, I took this chapter to explain everything, for those who are very familiar with the plot of TWEWY you can just skim. Although I did change somethings, to make things work the way I want it. Oh yeah I finally did a 1,000 word chapter I' m so happy I could cry! Oh yeah I said there was gonna be IshiHime, but then realized A. That would be too many charaters and B. I hate them both .so I cut that out  
**

**One more thing before you read **

**If you can see I changed the plot slightly so that there's gonna be different reapers then in the game sooooo who's it gonna be? **

** Should it be, Bleach characters? OCs? What??? Please Review And Tell me~! **

**-Moogle**

The red haired girl spoke up first.

"So you two are players? Where are your pins?"

"Pins?" Ichigo took a pin out of his pocket to show her. He noticed the clock on his hand was gone. "It's gone? "

"What's gone?" The girl looked at him puzzled.

"The timer it's gone!" Ichigo looked puzzled, he showed Rukia his hand.

"Of course you completed the mission." Shiki smiled slightly.

"Mission? What's going on?!" Ichigo and Rukia looked franic almost, none of this made sense!

"The mission the reapers gave us." The boy spoke up, finally.

"Reapers? You mean Shinigami?" Rukia asked, her confusion rising every second.

"No not Shinigami but they're like Shinigami." A new voice spoke behind Ichi and Ruki. They both spun around to find a man who looked like he was somewhere in his 40s.

"Mr.H!" Both the boy and girl announced at once.

"Hey Shiki, hey Phones!"

"Neku." 'Phones' corrected.

"Oh hey, new players?" A blond haired teenage-looking boy appeared behind Mr.H.

Rukia smiled-her fakest one yet- and forced Ichigo into a bow "My name's Rukia Kuchiki and this is Ichigo Kurosaki pleased to meet you.

"My name is Sanae Hanekoma, but call me Mr. H pleased to meet you" The older one introduced himself first.

"Hey my name's Yoshiya Kiryu, but call me Joshua, pleased to meet you." The blond teen introduced himself.

"My name is Shiki Misaki nice to meet you Rukia, Ichigo." The red head was next

"…Neku Sakuraba…" Phones ended the intros.

"Now that we're all good and acquainted" Mr. H said rubbing his hands together. "I suppose we need to explain what's going on to the new kids." He motioned at Ichigo and Rukia.

………………….

-At the café Wild Catz-

Mr. H. sighed, he leaned against the dull yellow wall, he looked tired. Ichigo and Rukia sat at a table facing him they looked at him expectantly. Neku and Shiki sat at the table to Ichigo and Rukia's right, Neku looking bored and Shiki smiling nervously. Joshua sat at the counter; he was smiling mischievously, as if he knew the world's greatest secret.

"Well," Mr. H started pausing to make sure he had their attention. "Sorry to break it to ya kids, you're dead." Rukia looked a little shocked.

"B-b-ut! I know **I **am but Ichigo isn't!" Rukia looked at H-san, her confusion screaming from her expression.

"Calm down, you both are, otherwise you wouldn't be playing."

"Playing what?" Ichigo glared at H-san as to tell him to say something useful.

"If you would stop interrupting I'm getting to that." H sighed, these two were gonna be a handful.

"Now," He had paused to see if Ichigo or Rukia was stupid enough to interrupt him again.

"You're playing the reaper's game. To win all you have to do is, survive. Survive a week, completing the missions they gave you." He paused again to look the expressions radiating from the two teens. Ichigo's was serious for once and Rukia looked a little scared.

"So that's it? Just survive?" Ichigo asked still looking serious but a little relieved.

"Just? No not just. This will be the hardest week of your life, and that's the point. To push you past a point and see what you'll do. Will you give up and let life slip through your hands? Or will you tighten your grip?" H looked serious, which was weird even to Neku and Shiki.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to glow with determination, they narrowed into a glare.

"So that's someone's idea of fun? Pushing people until they break?" His voice was a mix of anger and disgust.

"Not exactly, the game is meant to make people enjoy life more. People die, that's a known fact, afterwards Shinigami lead them to the "Beyond". But for those who don't want to die yet, for those who have an extreme want to live. They get sent here for a second chance in the form of this game. Those who win, are granted life again. Those who fail, fade away. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one, isn't it kinda hard to run a game like this and no one hear of it?" The spiky haired teen questioned.

"Not at all, you see this is another space made between worlds. It's called the "Underground". Only those who are players or reapers can see each other. You can see other humans; in fact many times your mission will be to do something for a human here or there. But keep in mind they can't see you unless you're in a shop with this symbol on the door."

He motioned to the front of the shop there was a large red symbol identical to one on the player pin.

"Also this café is part of the underground; it can be seen at any of the underground cities."

"So you mean there are other cities with undergrounds?" Rukia spoke up, her voice peaked with interest.

"Yes, in fact every city has one. Each with it's own reapers and missions."

"So you mean the reapers here are different?!" Neku was the one to speak this time.

"Yep, no pinky or lollipop here. Also the game master is different as well. The only common thing the cities have is they all have the same composer. Okay I think I've covered all the basics, oh wait I haven't told you about partners. "

"About what?!" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

H chuckled at their reaction.

"Let's hope you two get along well, cause the game can't be played solo. Two people make a pact, if one is deleted the other will follow. This is a test of friendship as well as skill. Well I think that's all."

"Not yet, you said only reapers and players could see us, so that makes you a reaper right?" Rukia asked her violet eyes glowed with curiosity.

"Well I'm kinda of a-"

H didn't get to finish as Shiki's, Neku's and Rukia's phone beeped, a new mission arrived.


	4. Chap 4:The Reapers revealed

**Alright konnichiwa everyone! Chap what is this 4? Is up! I'm proud of it my length as become acceptable...that I may have to thank my English teacher for...A four page essay, that's longer than the fricken book was! *Sighs* well whatever. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. It really keeps me going. Also it makes me update sooner the more I get. *Hint hint nudge nudge* **

**Voting time!~ **

**Should Midori and Haku use Pins or Zanpakutou?**

**They should use Zapakutous of course! **

**Pins!**

**Only Midori uses (Zanpakutou, Pins)  
**

**Only Haku uses. (Zapakutou, Pins)  
**

**-Moogle**

........................................

_**Report to the center of Karakura River **_(A/N If anyone knows the name of the river it would be welcomed information) _**in 10 minuets or face deletion.**_

Neku and Shiki looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Lead the way." Shiki voiced both of their thoughts.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with one of her big smiles. "Lead the way."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, come on." Ichigo dashed out of the café, Rukia, Shiki and Neku right behind him. H-san stood in the doorway and waved goodbye.

……….

They had almost reached their target. Ichigo glanced at his hand; the clock read 3:22. They were going to make it, but it was going to be close. There it was, the bridge that parted the middle of the river. A water-tower loomed over it, keeping it in constant shade. Ichigo's sandals made a loud clacked when drumming against the wood. The clock vanished; Shiki gave her partner a large smile.

"Another mission accomplished!" Shiki laughed and held up her doll. Neku looked…unimpressed.

"This was too easy…" He sighed and took in his surroundings.

_It would have been MUCH easier if I could have used shunpou… _Ichigo and Rukia thought.

"Hey, there's one thing H-san forgot to ask." Neku spoke up.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at him expectantly.

Neku sighed. "Who uses pins and which uses normal weapons?"

"Neither of us uses pins…" Rukia answered puzzledly.

"But **one** of you has to." Shiki continued they both shook their heads.

"Hmm so I guess your swords are your psyche. Oh yeah another thing! Why do you both have matching robes?" Shiki asked her eyes went over their attire.

"We were both at a dojo when we died." Ichigo spoke up; his hand went over Rukia's mouth to stop whatever stupid excuse she had.

"I see, their kinda to-"

"Are you kids ever gonna shut up?" A wiry voice spoke, it was female.

"Now, now Midori let them get acquainted." A deep male voice followed.

They all turned toward the voices. A young (She looked in her 20s) woman with elbow length red hair that fell in ringlets; was leaning against the railing. She wore a black silk shirt, blue jeans and a blue kimono draped over her. Her green eyes reflected her exhaustion.

The opposite side of her was an older looking male (mid 30s). He was thin, so much so he looked like a walking scarecrow. His face was extremely lupine, his jade eyes glowed hungrily. He had wavy white hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a matching black silk top and bottom with a large full moon on the back.

But the feature that stood out about them both was the large black wings on their backs.

"Why hello, my name is Haku Ishikawa, pleased to meet you" The white haired one spoke, pleasantly and gave a short bow.

The red head smirked. "Haku dearest no need to be so civil."

"On the contrary, you should always give respect to the dead."

Midori sighed heavily. "My name's Midori Ishikawa, pleased to meet you" She, however, didn't bow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Neku Sakuraba"

"Shiki Misaki"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?! AND a Kuichiki?!" Midori's eyes lit up.

Midori looked at Ichigo. "What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping old ladies cross the street or getting kittens out of trees?" Midori scoffed.

"Now Midori that isn't very nice. You shouldn't make fun of someone, even if they do hold on to delusions of heroism." Haku smirked, his green eyes glowed.

"Ah well let's just end them and be done with it!" Midori smirked

"Always to the point, very well" Haku sighed. He snapped his fingers two noise symbols appeared on the ground.

A copious red dragon sprung up from each symbol.

"Have fun kiddies, bye~" Midori waved and disappeared in a shunpou like fashion.

Haku smiled and bowed moving his hand in a circular motion. He soon followed the red head.

"Alright Ichigo, Rukia you two take the one on the right; we'll take the one on the left." Shiki shouted and dashed toward her target.

Ichigo and Rukia drew their Zanpakutous.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! (A/N I'm pretty sure that's the right name but if it's not I wouldn't hate correction)"

"Cut the sky, Zangetsu!"

The dragon swung its tail at them. They jumped to dodge in separated directions. Rukia darted gracefully under each attack. Ichigo however, relied fully on his speed to dodge. Which was working until the dragon caught on and led the target. It swung around and wrapped its tail around Ichigo. It reared up its head and blasted fire unto it captive.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he had thought out his death a couple times. He expected to have been eaten by his Hollow, be killed by Aizen or maybe by an Espada. Being incinerated by a fricken dragon hadn't been what he expected.

"Tsugi no mai, hakuren"

There was a bright light…water splashed over Ichigo…**water**?

The dragon roared and dropped Ichigo. Who recovered quickly and raised his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The thing burst like a Hollow would. Shiki and Neku had finished their target about the same time. Shiki did her normal victory dance, in which she took her "cat" and swung around with it. Neku looked at her very non-plusly.

………………..

"Hmph you know for all the fuss that was made about him Ichigo Kurosaki's nothing more than brute." Midori lied on her stomach as she watched the groups resting after a battle. Her hands were made into fists and propped her chin up; she looked extremely bored.

"You're underestimating him Midori…He **is **a Vizard." Haku was just the opposite, his eyes looked hungrily at the groups.

"Yeah he's a Vizard that's scared of his powers." Midori rolled on her back.

"Idiot, that gives us a bigger reason to keep a close eye on him." Haku smirked.

"How so?" She turned her head to Haku slightly.

"Simple that means there's something to fear."

"Tch, that Shinigami pipsqueak should give us more trouble han that idiot. At least she's a pure-blood."

"Actually, she's not. She was adopted into the Kuchiki family."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"I have…connections."

"How are we going to do this? Normal noise doesn't work."

Haku chuckled, his raspy voice sounded demonic.

"Fear not my sister I do have a plan."

"…Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Please…their just kids…"

" 'I did never know so full a voice issue from so empty a heart: but the saying is true 'The empty vessel makes the greatest sound'' ."

"Heh, William Shakespeare…so what will you do?"

"I must be cruel only to be kind;Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind."

……………………………..

**Extra Info~! **

**If you're wondering what the Kimono that Midori wears around her** **here's a pic** .com/photos/corgifloflo/259629700/

**Also she doesn't tie it, it just hangs over her clothes like a captains robe would. **

**Haku has a full sleeved button up top and silk pants, the full moon is on the back of the top. Also the sleeves hang down at the cuff and form a V shape.  
**


	5. Chap 5: Entrapment

**Alright another chap is up~ Oh yeah for those interested I started a fanfic with Haku as the main character. He's one of my favorites. **

**Not much else to say, except I decided that Haku will have a Zanpakuto. But Midori is still up for you to decide. **

**-Moogle **

Day 4 

Ichigo and Rukia were leaning against a large maple tree in the middle of Karakura. Ichigo laid to the north side and Rukia to the south. The breeze of the day disturbed Ichigo's orange spikes. It was an extremely pleasant day. Even so they were as tense as a cat in a wolves den. The mission had yet to come. They hadn't seen Neku or Shiki that day either. Not too surprising though, after a couple years of Hollow hunting you come to realize how big this place is.

"Hey, Ichigo?" Rukia hesitant voice came from the other side of the tree.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked although he made no attempts at moving.

"Do you think we'll make it through the week?"

"Of course we will idiot. It's already the fourth day, only three more."

"That's why I'm worried. It's going to get harder…"

"Dammit Rukia!" Ichigo's voice barked it made her jump a mile. "Don't be so damn stupid we're Shinigami for crying out loud! We can handle a couple of Reapers."

Neither could see each other's expression, which may have been a good thing. Rukia was smiling sadly; she held her knees to her chin. Ichigo looked solemn almost worried. The beeping of Rukia's phone broke the silence.

…………… (Other side of Karakura, 10 minuets before the mission arrived.)

Shiki and Neku walked through the main district of Karakura. Neither one spoke, they didn't even look at each other. They were out of their element; this fact they both knew. A new place, new enemies and new friends -strange new friends at that- it was all too much. Questions came formed from each newly acquired fact. Was Haku or Midori normal reapers or were they more important? Why were there no walls or red coated reapers? Who was the Game Master? Was there a new composer?

Shiki's and Neku's phoned beeped. Trust a new mission to break the silence.

_**Come to the clearing in Karakura forest.**_

_**Let me see a doll that walks on its own**_

_**And give me fire from an aluminum seal. **_

_**You have 20 minuets, dazzle me or face deletion.**_

_**-Midori**_

……………………… (Back with Ichigo and Rukia)

_**Come to the Katakura Taoist temple**_

_**Bring me a blood stained mask of bone **_

_**And show me ice from steel **_

_**You have 20 minuets to leave a good impression, do as I ask or face deletion. **_

_**-Haku**_

Rukia's mouth silently recited each word.

Both her and Ichigo stood dumbfounded.

(Annnnd we're back with Neku and Shiki)

"Huh?! None of this makes sense!" Shiki was almost panicking.

"Calm down. Just calm down and think." Neku sighed. "Alright, the doll is obviously your cat Shiki."

"Well obviously, but 'Fire from an aluminum seal'? That doesn't even make sense."

Neku stood silent for a second, then spoke. "Actually it does, pins are normally made from aluminum. Also non-fashion pins are used to seal something. So we just use your doll and a fire-psyche pin."

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" Shiki grabbed Neku's arm and dragged him towards the wooded area ahead.

(Back with Ichi and Ruki)

The pair reached the base of the temple. Up the seemingly endless stairs was their target.

They had easily figured out the second part of the riddle. The first part however, took them a while. Plus it took a confession from Ichigo which was followed by a swift kick to his jaw.

In the temple candles were lit throughout the building. The interesting thing about them though was the fact that they were floating 4 feet in the air. The two continued deeper in the temple, the building changed suddenly. Instead of the normal red walls with gold and black trimmings; it became marble. The ceiling grew to about 50 feet high. Columns lined up the huge room; at the end was an altar to a goddess of some sort.

Incense burned on a table to the pair's right, the smell was of cherry blossoms. Ichigo walked toward the altar. He summoned his mask and placed it on marble slate. Rukia raised her sword frost covered the altar. The candles suddenly blew out, the incense sent changed to that of rotting meat. A humming was heard from the other side of the room. Ichigo and Rukia turned around quickly, Haku stood at the other side. He was humming a strange tune. He actually started to sing some of the lyrics to the song.

"Nozoite minai ka Fushigisugiru sekai wo

Annai suru yo Bokura no Halloween! Kore ga Halloween Tanoshii Halloween Kabocha ga himei wo ageru Kore ga Halloween Machijyuu sawagu Trick or Treat

Minna ga shinu hi madeKyoufu no machi hibiku himei Sutekina Halloween Bed ni kakureru ore wo miro Surudoi kiba ni

Makkana me Kaidan ni kakureru ore wo miro Hebi no yubi ni kami no ke kumo

Suki da ze! Halloween! Akakuro! Nebaneba! Kowai darou? Ara, zenzen yo! Noroi no kotoba tonaeru dake de Yamiyo no tsuki ni noru wa Kyoufu no koe hibiku himei Sutekina Halloween."

There was a raspy laugh that filled the air after Haku finished his singing. Ichigo drew his sword and Rukia readied her blade for battle. Haku's eyes glowed to a new level. Then they realized something that terrified them: Haku wasn't laughing.

……………………………….........

(Shiki and Neku again)

Neku and Shiki had reached their target and preformed their task. They were met with an applause. Midori stood at the other of the clearing.

"Well done, I didn't think you'd get it so quickly. Well done indeed."

"Cut to the chance there's no way the fourth day mission is that easy! Plus where's Rukia and Ichigo?" Neku glared at Midori.

Midori sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, it was Haku's job to give them their mission."

"But the Game Master gives the missions!" Shiki stated.

"Not this time kiddo, they told us to come up with our own."

"They?" Neku asked his eyes narrowed.

"Ooops I said too much. Oh well." Midori smirked and snapped her fingers.

Two large snake noise burst from the ground. They rose above even the trees.

"Not like you'll live long enough to tell anyone."

.............................

**Alright chap 5 is over, cliffhanger much? XD **

**Btw major props to the people that figured out Haku was singing This is Halloween**


	6. Chap 6: Mind games

***Sighs and sips a cup of tea* Hello Moogle here. I'd like to thank my constant readers and my new ones. **

**Soooo to reward you for reading I have a poll for you~**

**Should this go on for more than one week?  
**

**A No  
**

**B Yes**

Ichigo and Rukia spun around to see the source of the laughter. Hundred of hollows had appeared all around them. They came from all different directions Ichigo and Rukia tried to block; but their shoulders were ripped open by the beasts. The room suddenly became black.

……………….

(Shiki and Neku now, I know some of you are going "Oh God not this AGAIN" sorry )

The snakes' tails had some sort of stinger at the tip. It had scratched both of them and they were starting to feel dizzy. The worst part of it was: the snakes seemed to repel any elemental attacks! Neku had learned from this. The plan was simple and both had a mutual understanding of it. Shiki and Neku ran around the two serpents searching for weaknesses.

It was odd even though the best defense on the snakes was their tails they kept turning as the pair did. So the true irony was reviled: the snakes' most heavily armed area was their weak point. Neku held his Muramasa pin tightly in the palm of his right hand and the ice-cycle pin in his left.

He changed directions suddenly, although, inertia set in motion and he slipped in the grass. The snake raised its head proudly and struck down upon him. He raised his left hand; a large ice-cycle collected above the enemy and crashed down. Definitely not his plan but it worked. Shiki had won also, only by striking the weak point about 3 meters above the tail tip.

Midori jumped down for her viewing point in the trees. She growled "wha' the hell is up with you kids?!" Suddenly she stormed off in a huge rage.

Shiki and Neku didn't have time to chase after her; they soon slipped into a deep sleep

(Back with Ichigo and Rukia now~)

Ichigo couldn't see anything. Black, that was it, he couldn't hear anything either -well apart from his own breathing-.

"Rukia?"… The only response was an echo.

"Rukia!" The echo boomed throughout the black world.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo kept shouting his panic grew to an uncontrolled state.

A roaring laughter made Ichigo jump. It echoed through the darkness. The background quickly changed to a city, the buildings all on their sides.

A white figure appeared in front of Ichigo. A mocking grin appeared across his face.

"Why hello, king."

…………………..

Rukia made two steps into the darkness. Her Shinigami training told her to keep calm. She sat down with her legs crossed. She took small relaxed breaths. A yell of pain from her comrade destroyed all attempts to stay calm. She yelled his name again and again, every time she got no reply.

Something cold started to fall on her shoulders and head. Rain…she was suddenly in the middle of a forest somewhere.

"Where are you little girl?" A mocking and un-human voice called.

Rukia's first reaction to the voice was to run…Of course she ignored that. A black shadow appeared in front of her.

"Found you!"

Rukia stumbled back in horror. There stood Kaien Shiba…well what was left of him anyway. Why was she forced to re-live this night?

_It has to be illusion. _

After she thought that she could have sworn it flickered.

The thing roared and leaped at her. Rukia quickly ducked under the attack and rolled out of the way. She thought she dodged it; although her right shoulder exploded in a bloody spray. Apparently it was not an illusion.

She kept ducking and dodging, but every time she kept getting hit. She turned and ran; she was obviously biting off more than she could chew. She slipped in the mud landing very ungracefully on her stomach. She felt cold steel pressed against her throat. She turned around and cast Hado 4 Byakurai. It stumbled back enough for her to get away.

She froze for a moment _Wait Kaien-dono had his Zanpakuto destroyed that night! This is an illusion; the wounds must be illusions too. _

She stopped with a smirk; the world flickered a few times then exploded into nothing but darkness.

Then the darkness changed into the temple. The red walls with black and gold trimming returned. She could see that that she was in a large open room much like the marble one_. _

"So the marble room was an illusion too."

"Correct."

She spun around to see Haku.

"So, that's your power, I'm not impressed. It's nothing more than a rip-off of Aizen's." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Incorrect."

Rukia was wondering what he was talking about until she felt blood pore down her shoulders.

"First of all it is not a copy of Aizen's, you keep the injuries you gain. Second of all, it's not my power. We're not allowed to attack players directly until the seventh day. Those were only noise. "

Rukia's smirk turned into a growl.

"Also, shouldn't you be worried about your partner? If he dies you die you know." With that Haku walked to the side reveling Ichigo. Ichigo was lying on the stomach; his eyes were open but dull. His face showed no expression.

Rukia ran to him and shook him and kept calling his name.

"He can't hear you" Haku stood in the corner, his eyes were a little dull themselves.

_………………………__._

Ichigo was barely standing; he seemed to be bleeding from every pore.

"D-damn it!"

Shirosaki smiled, "your reign is over, king."

"N-no I'm not giving up!" Ichigo shunpoed in front of Shirosaki. He made a strong vertical slash. Shirosaki just blocked it with his hand.

"I'm going to kill you, then I'll make you kill your sisters first. Then Rukia and the rest of your pathetic friends will be next."

Ichigo's eyes widened; his back was torn open and he fell to his knees.

Shirosaki's smirked "it's over, Ichigo."

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" Ichigo swung upward suddenly; catching Shiorsaki off-guard.

Then everything flickered, blackness possessed the background.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia kneeling beside him. She smiled and wipped her face.

"Welcome back…"


	7. Chap 7:Uwibami

**I did it!!!! I actually got past my writer's block!!! After days of research I came up with a perfect mission!! I really really hope this was worth the wait. This chapter doesn't have Neku or Shiki in it though, sorry. Please enjoy the newest chapter in this saga!**

**Oh yeah poll time!~ **

**How many weeks should I do?**

**1? 2? 3? You tell me!**

**Also if you want faster updates on this fanfiction go to my profile and vote for it. The winner of the poll will get my almost full attention.  
**

**-Moogle**

_**Day 5 **_

Two people stood at the peak of a grassy knoll over-looking Karakura.

Midori sighed, she glanced at Haku -who was starring at nothing and had a small smirk on his face- then back at her phone.

"Is there not going be any orders today?" Midori spoke between her teeth.

"Who knows, or cares really." Haku sighed in contentment. "It's such a pleasurable day."

"What's a nice day if there's nothing to do?" Midori sat herself, a bit ungracefully, on the mound.

"You really do need to learn that there's not always going to be something to entertain you. Just enjoy the day and relax; you're as high strung as a cat that's been dunked in a pool."

"Tch, whatever, you're too laid-back anyway; especially for someone who lost yesterday!"

"Perhaps, either way, my dearest sister, you lost as well."

"Yeah but I didn't use my powers on Neki, or whatever that punk's name is!"

"As I didn't use mine against Kurosaki, or Kuchiki. I just made some noise with a similar power."

"What was the point of that again?" Midori gave him the most non-plus look she could.

"To see how they would react, just a simple experiment." Haku was still smiling.

"Idiot, now they will be used to your power when you fight them!"

"I said _similar_, you should really listen when other people speak. Although it is the same type of power mine works in a completely different way. And once again my sister, you are also more then a little guilty of doing that yourself. "

"Oh shut up will ya?!"

…………………

Ichigo and Rukia woke up in their normal spot by a maple tree.

A small beep came from her phone before she or Ichigo could speak.

_**Play Yegara-no-Heida. Complete the task or face deletion, **_

Ichigo twitched slightly. "Is this a joke?"

"It does make one wonder _how _we will perform such a task." Rukia sighed wearily.

A timer appeared on Ichigo's hand; he flinched and grabbed it instinctively.

The clock read: _**1:00:00**_

"1 hour ?! Are you kidding me?! We only have one hour to figure this out?!" Ichigo barked.

Rukia sighed; this game was affecting them that much was obvious. But it was doing it in two different ways. Ichigo was infuriated three times easier than normal; and Rukia was exhausted. They only had 2 more days though, they had to make it through.

-----------------------------------------------

Rukia's cellphone started beeping rapidly. She flipped it open a large red dot about 2 miles to their west appeared on the map of the surrounding area. Both her and Ichigo possessed a mutual understanding that that was their target.

Since they both could use Shunpou they reached the destination in seconds. An old abandoned tower, which looked as if it had once been used as a temple, shadowed the vicinity. Impressive as it was, it wasn't what held their attention. Wrapped around the abandoned temple was a beast that covered the entire height of the building. A colossal dragon had weaved itself around the tower in a spiral (A/N: This is a Chinese and Japanese style dragon.). It was completely covered in gold scales. Its eyes glowed emerald.

Rukia's eyes widened her memory flashed to the old tale of Yegara-no-Heida and Uwibami. The tyrant dragon Uwibami had all of the villagers cowering in fear. It would dive from the sky and eat travelers on horse-back. Eventually the warrior Yegara-no-Heida was traveling in the area. The dragon charged at him as it did all of its victims. He however, had heard of the dragon and was prepared for it. He leaped from his horse in time.

The horse was crushed but he had survived. The dragon hit the ground and stunned itself. The great warrior had taken advantage of the stunned beast. He stabbed it beast in its middle. It roared in pain and thrashed in the dirt. While it thrashed trying to remove the blade; he was thrown to the front of the dragon. He took another blade from what was left of the pack the horse was carrying.

Yegara-no-Heida pushed this blade into the skull of the dragon; ending the creature's life and making himself a hero.

Rukia gulped that's what the mission meant. They had to kill Uwibami.

Uwibami narrowed its eyes at the new intruders. It pushed apart its mouth just enough to show all of its 6 inch long teeth that were stained slightly with blood. A low growl emitted from the beast. Even Ichigo had to admit it wasn't something you would normally run towards.

Before Ichigo had time to draw Zangetsu the dragon un-coiled and struck like a snake.

Ichigo jumped out of the way before any serious damage was done; but the beast's teeth grazed his right arm.

Rukia shunpoed behind the dragon she dug the blade into the thinnest part of its tail. The thing let out a roar of pain and anger. It swished its tail ripping it from the blade and crashed it down on Rukia in one swift movement.

Ichigo charged at the dragon holding Zangetsu's point at the ground; a blue glow built up around the blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

A red stripe appeared on the dragon's back. Blood gushed from the long wound. Uwibami let out a deafening roar. The wound, being too shallow to kill or severely wound the dragon, just really pissed it off.

Uwibami turned its attention to Ichigo now. It wrapped its tail in a circle around Ichigo creating a pin. It then reared its head and struck. Uwibami's narrow part of its mouth sunk its teeth into Ichigo's left shoulder. Ichigo yelled in pain as the creature tried to tear the upper-left part his body off. Dragon's blood drabbled off the chin of the beast and mixed with the orange haired soul reaper's.

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki! Sugi no mai, hakuren!" A tired but fierce voice yelled.

A massive wave of ice struck Uwibami freezing its bottom half. It let go of Ichigo and started to thrash around. The ice shattered and littered the battle-field. Rukia took the opportunity and jumped on the thing's back. She jabbed Shirayuki in the monster's middle.

"Ichigo! Stab it in its head, now!" Rukia ordered.

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy for a while. He struggled to lift Zangetsu with just his right arm. Using all the strength he had left he shoved Zangetsu into the skull of Uwibami. The dragon let out a final roar and crashed on its side. Rukia was thrown on the ground and rolled a few feet. Ichigo fell to his knees then on his right side.

Rukia crawled to him, she having more than a few broken bones, was only a little less hurt than him. She tried to cast a healing kido to at least stop the bleeding. Her vision was dimming, as was Ichigo's. After about 10 minuets they both gave in to unconsciousness.


	8. Chap 8: Amanojaku

**Okay I actually did another chapter yay!! And more mythology along with it ! **

**Day 6**

Ichigo and Rukia awoke in the middle of the main street in Karakura. Rukia yelped as a car almost ran over her. Ichigo had a non-plus look as he watched her dodge cars. He stepped slowly onto the sidewalk. Rukia joined him after a few close calls. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Our wounds are healed." Ichigo cut her off.

"Yeah, I noticed." Rukia looked at him, she sighed. He looked tired, even more than she did.

"Hey, this is Karakura, right?" Ichigo didn't bother to look at her.

"Yeah, in theory anyway." Rukia sighed again. "But now I'm not sure of anything. Why?"

"Shouldn't we see someone we know? I mean we've been all over this town and I haven't seen Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, anyone." Ichigo's eyes still didn't meet her's they just kept scanning the busy streets.

Rukia blinked a few times. _He's right! _

She opened her mouth to reply, when her phone beeped.

**Hey Spikey, Shorty! Meet me at Wild Catz!**

**-H **

Rukia twitched. "S-shorty?!"

"Come on shorty." Ichigo grabbed her arm and pretty much dragged her there. He was used to being called Strawberry so Spikey didn't bother him much.

Rukia however, looked like she was about to kill someone. She growled and closed her eyes. _Don't delete your partner, don't delete your partner!_

…………………………

_-_Inside Wild Catz-

Neku and Shiki shared the same table as last time. The blond haired kid, Joshua was sitting at the counter. Ichigo and Rukia sat at a table to Shiki and Neku's right.

"Welcome everyone!~" H-san stepped out from the main cooking room. He had a white apron tied around his torso.

"Now we're all here, I'd like to congratulate you for making it to day 6!" He clapped his hands together.

Ichigo and Rukia sweatdropped. _Which means he didn't think we would make this far…_

"Now I'm gonna do a quick Q&A for you all. Seeing it's the 6th day I'm sure you have many new questions."

"Yeah, Mr.H do you know who the Game Master is this time?" Shiki asked tilting her head the side slightly.

"No idea, sorry kiddo." H-san sweatdropped slightly, she **had** to ask the one question he couldn't answer.

"Yeah I have one." Ichigo spoke up. "I can't find any of my friends or family. This is Karakura right?"

"It is indeed , there might be a simple answer for that though. How much do you value your friends and family?" H looked serious…for once.

"I value them above anything!" Ichigo growled, he wasn't sure how this was important.

"Then there's your answer. They're your entry fee."

"My what!?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Your, entry fee. Didn't I tell you about that?"

"NO you didn't!"Ichigo banged his fists against the table.

"Calm down kid" H raised his arms palms out. "The game isn't free; if the reapers just let everyone join for nothing what would they gain? Everyone must pay a entry fee. If they win then their fee is returned safely. If they fail though, their fee disappears forever."

Ichigo's eyes widened…if he didn't win…they would all die.

Rukia looked down solemnly. Then she blinked a few times.

"I-it's gone!!!" She couldn't believe it, how could she not have noticed?!

Ichigo jumped slightly.

"Hey don't yell in my ear like that!!"

Rukia jumped up and patted herself down.

"No! T-they took it!!! M-my entry fee!!"

Ichigo did a mental checklist. Sode no Shirayuki, there. Soul pager, check. Kido powers, nope still had those. Then what was she going on about?!

"Ch-chapy-chan!" Rukia looked like she was about to cry.

Ichigo facepalmed, he couldn't believe it. **That was her entry fee?! **

H and the rest looked like she was crazy; which was understandable.

"Rukia…it's just a fricken rabbit, get over it." Ichigo groaned.

This was replied with a swift punch to the side of his head.

H sweatdropped,. "Umm ignoring that little outburst. The question remains who is the Game Master?"

"You mean Masters" Neku corrected.

"No I mean Master, there can't be two. It's against the rules."

"The red haired reaper said there was two." Neku sighed.

"Phones, I thought you would've learned not to trust reapers by now." H sighed deeply. "No, there's only one. Who it is is still a mystery to even me."

"They normally appear in front of the players right?" Shiki chirped.

"Normally, but remember each game master is different. This one might not even be…human." H looked down eyes were hidden and unreadable. "Either way you'll know tomorrow,

right?" He clapped his hands again.

"What do we do exactly tomorrow?" Rukia asked, she had apparently got over the kidnapped bunny.

"Tomorrow is the hardest day of all. You must kill the Game Master to live. The Game master is the one who makes the missions, dunno if I told you that already."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Ichigo seemed very unimpressed.

"Oh, it is. And if that's not bad enough; the reapers can attack on the 7th day. They can only summon noise to kill on days 1-6. Be careful guys, Shik, Neku this gos double for you."

Neku almost yelled, he got his name right!

"Why should this go double for us?" Shiki asked in her normal quizzical pose.

"Because the rules here are different. Wither you know it or not Karakura is the main home for Shinigami, and the demons they slay.

"S-shinigami?!" Shiki squeaked.

"Yes, if you don't believe me, ask them." H motioned to Ichi and Ruki

Ichigo sighed "Do you know everything?" He growled.

"Pretty much." H smiled.

…………………………

-Byond the river Styx-

A dark skinned woman sighed. She was dressed in pure white from head to toe. Her blond hair trailed behind each of her steps.

She prepared today's mission. It had to be hard, she wanted to push them. She wouldn't waste her time on weaklings. In the end she didn't there would be this many left. A few letter's typed into a computer and then an enter key pressed.

It would all be over soon…

……………………………….......

-Back at Wild Catz-

All the phones began beeping wildly.

_**Defeat the demons in the shrine, only the purest will survive. **_

The phone's screen flashed, Shiki's and Neku's turning blank. While Rukia's turned into a map a large blinking dot marked the spot.

"Whhaaa!? You have a map telling you were to go?! No faiiirrr" Shiki whined.

Neku rolled his eyes. "Be grateful this way we'll reach it faster."

"There's no time limit."Rukia noted, completely ignoring Shiki.

"Then's it going to hard. What the hell does 'Only the purest will survive' mean?"

"I would asume it means only the purest will survive." Rukia stated very non-plusly.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hit her.

Shiki sweatdropped. "We really need to be leaving. You lead the way." She motioned toward Rukia.

Rukia nodded and dashed out. She kept reminding herself not to use shunpou.

………………………………..........................

It took longer than they wanted to reach the target. To Ichigo it was very annoyingly slow paced.

The shrine was a sinister place. It was frightening but remained non-stereotypical. Rukia had donned her 'Kuchiki Mask' meaning no emotion showed.

They all were hesitant to enter the building. But like in a cliché horror movie the doors creaked open themselves.

Ichigo was the first to enter; seeing he didn't seem to care about what was ahead.

Next was Rukia, then Neku and Shiki was last.

They entered a large circular stone room that domed at the ceiling.

A marble ledge bordered the room, making it look like an arena of sorts. Sitting on the ledge were about twenty gray stone statues. The sculptures were of little demonic figures, oni most likely. Each statue was spred about 4 feet apart from the next.

They all huddled in the center of the room. The stone doors slammed shut; making Shiki jump and squeak.

Then the stone creatures started moving.

They all readied their weapons for the on coming attack.

It was odd though the stoned cracked away leaving all the creatures freed. But only one crawled down

"I'll kill it, no need in all of us going first." Rukia said in an almost monotone voice.

Rukia ran and slashed the imp-like creature in half with graceful one swing.

The rest of the group blinked. It couldn't be this easy, could it?

In fact it was, for the most part. Neku and Shiki each demon that came after them; as did Rukia. Ichigo however, didn't find it so easy.

They were faster around him it seemed. Each swing of the massive blade missed. He growled a bit. Ichigo sensed once above him. He reached up and grabbed it with his bare hand. He slammed the creature to the ground. He raised Zangetsu the give the beast a killing blow.

It looked at him straight in his eyes. It's eye flashed red. Ichigo's eyes widened, then flashed red also. A intense pain shot through his head. Ichigo fell to his knees and let out a small groan.

The voices started soon after the pain.

_Listen to me_

_Obey me_

_Kill_

_Destroy _

_Slaughter _

_Murder_

_Rip flesh _

_Crush bone_

_Give into the darkness in your heart_

Ichigo yelled in pain, the yell quickly turned into a roar.

A white mask started forming on his left side of his face. Red stripes bled down the mask. His eyes turned black with yellow irises.

He stood up slowly, a possessed grin on his face.

He crushed the small demon beneath his foot.

He laughed manicly, then turned toward Rukia and the others.

**Thank you for reading!~ Btw the imp-like things in this chapter are called Amanojaku. In Japanese mythology these things aproch humans and entice them to kill, steal...ect **


End file.
